


Wearing high-heels Like a Fish out of Water

by WarpedMinded



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode Related, Episode s04e06 Spin the Bottle, F/F, Spin the Bottle!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lilah was stuck there and was also reverted back to her teen mind? She didn't used to always be a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing high-heels Like a Fish out of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowpuppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/gifts).



> **Title:** Wearing high-heels Like a Fish out of Water  
>  **Author:** WarpedMinded  
>  **Fandom:** Angel  
>  **Pairing:** Fred/Lilah  
>  **Genre:** SpinTheBottle!Verse  
>  **Rating:** PG/PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 458  
>  **Summary:** What if Lilah was stuck there and was also reverted back to her teen mind? She didn't used to always be a bitch.  
>  **Warnings:** kissing  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel or any characters from the show, and I don't get paid for writing any of it.  
>  **Author Notes:** This was written for [](http://Snowpuppies.livejournal.com/profile)[**Snowpuppies**](http://Snowpuppies.livejournal.com/) at [](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/profile)[femslash_minis](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/) for **Round 90.** I am sorry, but there isn't actually that much angst, possibly none at all. I am really sorry. This was very hard to do since I am not a Lilah fan, but I really tried. I still hope you enjoy it some.

Fred squeaked in shock when Wesley and Gunn started wrestling on the floor, Cordy rolling her eyes at their antics.

The tiny brunette looked over at Lilah who was sitting on the couch dejectedly, she walked over and tried to make Lilah smile. "I don't know about you but I think those two need to find a room and work it out." Fred snorted a little, then blushed. "I'm sorry. I honestly don't snort all the time!" Fred was so horrified with herself and sat down, embarrassed.

Lilah looked at Fred with a small smile, "I think it was cute."

"Thanks, I guess. Ooh, pretty high-heels." Fred reached out to touch one but jerked her hand back, "Sorry, it's just those are some neat heels."

Lilah took them off and handed them to Fred, "Go ahead and try them on. They were actually starting to hurt me." She watched as the brunette put on the heels, they were a little too big for her, and as she stood up, Lilah knew she was gonna fall. She got up and let Fred walk around a little, unsteady, like a newborn calf. When Fred started to stumble, Lilah reached out and pulled Fred close to her body.

Another squeak left Fred and she jumped away nervously. "Thanks for letting me try them on."

Lilah shrugged and bent over to put her heels back on, and Fred caught a nice big glance of Lilah's light blue lace panties. Fred swallowed and sat down on the couch hard, looking at anything but her female companion.  
:::

Of course Fred and Lilah were paired together to search for Liam, who happened to be a vampire that was sent to kill them... probably by the government.

It wasn't long before they found a room and just barricaded themselves, the others were more than capable of handling Liam easy.

"I'm scared." Fred whispered, and Lilah put an arm around her.

"Don't worry, I will kick anyone's ass that comes in that door."

That happened to be the moment that Liam had heard them in the room, and he kicked and pushed his way in. He swung at Lilah which spun her onto the ground, crying out in pain. Fred could see that Liam was going to stop and help her, but instead he ran out of the room.

"Oh god, Lilah! A-are you gonna be alright?" She was about to have a panic attack when Lilah all of a sudden stood up and grinned. "You're okay?!"

Lilah laughed and lifted Fred up and twirled her around. "Yeah I just decided to trick him into thinking I was really hurt." She set Fred down and did the unthinkable, she grabbed the petite girl's face and kissed her.

The End


End file.
